Coloratura
with and highlights with streaks (dyed) |coat = Light aquamarineish gray |nicknames = Rara |cutie mark = |voice = Lena Hall (English) Raili Raitala (Finnish) Yvonne Greitzke (German) Jolanda Granato (Italian) Weronika Bochat (Polish) Lina Ivanova (Russian) Anna Chyzh (Ukrainian)}} Coloratura, nicknamed Rara and stage-named Countess Coloratura, is a 15 years old female Earth pony and supporting character who appears in the season five episode The Mane Attraction. She is a famous pop singer in Equestria and a childhood friend of Applejack's. Development and design Coloratura's design was inspired by Lena Hall's "red carpet look" at the 2014 Tony Awards ceremony. Episode writer Amy Keating Rogers came up with the name "Countess Coloratura" specifically because she wanted her name to have a title and musical reference. "Coloratura" is an Italian musical term that refers to the elaborate arrangement of a vocal melody, particularly in opera. Depiction in the series Coloratura appears in The Mane Attraction, described by Pinkie Pie as "the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria". As a filly, she met and befriended Applejack at Camp Friendship; Applejack gave her the nickname "Rara" (shortened from Colo'ra'tu'ra'), and they wrote the song Equestria, the Land I Love together. Some time later, Coloratura moves to Manehattan in order to become famous, and she and Applejack communicate via letter before eventually losing touch. In present day, Coloratura has grown up to become a pop singer under the stage name "Countess Coloratura". She travels to Ponyville with her manager Svengallop and "Hot Pony" backup dancers to perform in the Helping Hooves Music Festival. Through the guidance of her manager, Coloratura has become somewhat of a diva who has high standards and only greets other ponies with hoof-shaped autograph stamps. However, she loves doing charity work and meeting school foals at each event she attends. Applejack learns that Coloratura's changes are the result of her manager Svengallop, who exploits her stardom and intimidates other ponies from behind the scenes. When she tries to talk to Coloratura about it, Coloratura takes offense, and the two have a mild falling-out. Determined to make her old friend realize the truth, Applejack sets Svengallop up to expose his true nature, and an appalled Coloratura finds herself abandoned by him. At the end of the episode, Coloratura learns to embrace her true self and sings The Magic Inside in front of a large audience of ponies. To show her gratitude to Applejack, she also sings a reprise of Equestria, the Land I Love with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In Rock Solid Friendship, Rarity collects some valuable gems for Coloratura's album release party. Other depictions Chapter books Countess Coloratura is mentioned in chapter 13 of Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, "Discord's Secret Debut". Her mention in the book precedes her appearance in the show. My Little Pony (mobile game) Countess Coloratura and Rara are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of Countess Coloratura states, "She is the greatest pop star in all of Equestria! Ponies will come from all over to be dazzled by her stage show, even Princess Celestia!" The game's description of Rara states, "This pop star is now at peace with her past and hearing her sing about it is truly a blast!" Merchandise A brushable toy of Coloratura was released in 2016 under the toyline's "Explore Equestria" label. An Enterplay poster featuring Coloratura was distributed at Ponycon NYC 2016. In the Marks in Time expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, a card of Coloratura gives her the description "As Rara grew older she moved up to being a camp counselor. Staff asked her to sing the Equestrian Anthem at the start of each summer." Quotes Gallery See also * * * * References pl:Hrabina Coloratura pt:Condessa Coloratura ru:Графиня Колоратура Category:Supporting characters Category:Musicians Category:Celebrities Category:Featured articles